9509 Star Wars Advent Calendar
Super Battle Droid Snowtrooper Rebel Trooper Security Battle Droid Gungan Warrior Hoth Rebel Trooper Imperial Officer R2-D2 Gonk Droid |Price = |Ages = 6-14 |Released = August, 2012 |Theme = Star Wars }} 9509 Star Wars Advent Calendar is a Star Wars set released in August 2012. The set includes 10 minifigures and 14 models. Minifigures include Santa Darth Maul, Snowman R2-D2, Gonk Power Droid, Gungan Warrior, Hoth Rebel Trooper, Imperial Officer (Hoth), Rebel Trooper, Snowtrooper, Security Battle Droid, and Super Battle Droid. Models include AT-AT Walker, Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator, General Grievous' Starfighter, Gungan Shield Set, Gungan Submarine, Guns and Lightsaber, MTT, Naboo Flash Speeder, Naboo Royal Cruiser, Naboo Starfighter, P-Tower Turret, Separatist Shuttle/The Lapiz Cutter, Super Star Destoyer, and Vulture Droid. Official Description Codes On the back of each day's flap, there is a code that you can enter at LEGO.com. Click the advent calendar graphic. Then click the number of the day and enter the code. The day's minifigure or model will perform an action. Day 1 When the code is entered, the day's mini model (Gungan Sub), assembles itself speeds across the screen followed by a trail of bubbles. The mini model then dissembles itself and falls back into the snow. Day 2 When the code is entered, a layer of snow falls off the Gungan Warrior and he waves. Day 3 When the code is entered, the mini, Gungan Shield Set assembles, shoots the boomba, and disassembles. Day 4 When the code is entered, the day's mini model (Star Destroyer) assembles itself and starts bombarding the ground, after which the Gungan Shield Set (previous day's mini model) assembles itself and shoots the Star Destroyer down with the boomba. Day 5 When the code is entered, the day's mini model (MTT) assembles itself. Then, much like the day before, the Gungan Shield Set assembles itself and shoots the MTT down with the boomba. Day 6 When the code is entered, the security droid shakes snow off itself, stands up, tries to march. But because of the snow, he slips and falls on his face. Day 8 When the code is entered, the day's mini-model (Vulture Droid) and the previous day's (Naboo Starfighter) assemble and fly off. The Vulture Droid shoots and misses, then the Naboo Starfighter shoots and destroys the Droid. The Naboo Starfighter then disassembles. Day 9 When the code is entered, the AT-ST driver shakes off snow, then throws a snowball at the Gungan, who blocks it with his shield. Day 10 When the code is entered, the AT-AT shakes off the snow, and starts firing at a wall of snow. Minifigures Included |img2=Super Battle Droid.png |txt2=Super Battle Droid |img3=Snowtrooper.png |txt3=Snowtrooper |img4=Rebel Trooper.png |txt4=Rebel Trooper |img5=S Droid.png |txt5=Security Battle Droid |img6=Gungan.png |txt6=Gungan Warrior |img7=Hoth Trooper C.png |txt7=Hoth Officer |img8=Imperial Officer 1.png |txt8=Imperial Officer |img9=Snow R2.png |txt9=R2-D2 Snowman |img10=Gonk.png |txt10=Gonk Droid }} Items by Day Items by Episode The Phantom Menace Royal Naboo.png|Naboo Royal Starship Brown Fighter.png|Vulture Droid MTT.png|MTT Naboo Yellow Ship.png|Naboo Starfighter Gungan Sub.png|Gungan Submarine Naboo Tank.png|Naboo Flash Speeder Maul Ship.png|Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator Attack of the Clones Tan Shuttle.png|Separatist Shuttle Revenge of the Sith General Grievous' Starfighter.png|General Grievous' Starfighter A New Hope Super.png|Star Destoyer The Empire Strikes Back ATAT.png|AT-AT Walker Hoth Gun.png|P-Tower Turret Other Gungan Stuff.png|Gungan Shield Set Guns and Saber.png|Guns and Darth Maul's Saberstaff Minifigures By Episode The Phantom Menace Gungan.png|Gungan Warrior Battle Droid Security2.jpg|Security Battle Droid Maul Winter.png|Darth Maul Attack Of The Clones Super Battle Droid.png|Super Battle Droid A New Hope Gonk.png|Gonk Droid Rebel Trooper.png|Rebel Trooper The Empire Strikes Back Imperial Officer 1.png|Hoth Imperial Officer Hoth Trooper C.png|Hoth Rebel Officer Snowtrooper.png|Snowtrooper Gallery Lego_star_wars_2012_calendar.jpg|The box art 2012set.jpg|Minifigures, Mini Sets, and Accessories gungie.png|The Gungan Sub's online action 9509_pic.jpg Sources * BrickUltra.com * http://www.brickset.com/news/article/?ID=2404 External info Category:Star Wars Category:9000 sets Category:2012 sets Category:Seasonal Category:Advent calendars